Yūne
|image = |name = Hēiyūn Rǎnyànyì |kanji = 勇根 黑暈 染嚥翼 |romaji = Yuune Rǎnyànyì Hēiyūn |race = |birthday = 17th May |age = 22 |gender = Female |height = 5'8" |weight = 52kg |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |blood type = O+ |affiliation = Kakuzen Akabashi |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Mercenary |previous occupation = Student |team = Unknown |partner = Kakuzen Akabashi |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed |education = Karakura University |status = Active |signature skill = Zhōngkuí}} Hēiyūn Rǎnyànyì (黑暈 染嚥翼 Chinese for; Black Halo, Stained Swallow's Wing) or otherwise known more commonly as, Yūne (勇根 Japanese for; Root of Bravery) is a resident of and has affiliated herself with Kakuzen Akabashi after his departure from Soul Society. She is a mysterious woman who employs abilities out of the norm for a human. She appears to be of a descent, though her exact origins aren't known. Appearance Yune is a woman of class and elegance. Her stature is rather tall, and her figure is exceptional for a woman of her age. Having been brought up in an eastern environment all her life, the effect of several herbal medicines and pastes have had their effect upon her skin, as it glows a radiant olive. Long black silk trails down her back, and is tied into braids and two bun-shaped loops at the corners of of her hair. She tends to adorn quite a bit of makeup, with heavy eye-liner, and lipstick. Her attire can vary dependent on the occasion. Though normally it is seen that she is wearing a black cheongsam that exposes a considerable amount of cleavage. Her sleeves are detached, with golden lining and at the cuff of her neck there is a blue rose, that seems to have an eternal life thanks to her magical abilities. Along with this, she is seen wearing black heels. Personality History Synopsis Defection and Settlement Arc *'Enclosed Wings, a New Shelter' *'Armored or Unarmored. The Avian's Contest!' Equipment Powers and Abilities Martial Arts Expertise: Yūne is a capable martial artist, showing herself to have fought on-par with Kakuzen many-a-times physically ever since their encounter. She was supposedly trained for a considerable period of time, and has been able to easily hold her own in a number of street brawls. She is remarked by Kakuzen to have integrated a number of styles into her fighting, and has on many occasions dominated Kakuzen in physical combat. Her movements and fluid and elastic, embodying as opposed to brute strength. Generally she employs a single martial art style, and will only combine more than one when the need arises. However, as of now, only one style has been revealed by her. *' ' (白眉拳; pinyin: Bái Méi Literally meaning: White Eyebrows) : Keen Intellect: Zhōngkuí (鍾馗 Chinese for; Crossroads of Ancient Measurement, Japanese for: Spindle Road) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Chaotic Good